First day of School
Start On the bus, the students are making plans to make the first day of school the LAST day of school, when the bus arrives. The Kirbies find out their homeroom is at the end of the hallway, and they take their stars to homeroom. Meanwhile, in Mrs. Angermanagement Problems' homeroom, Robin and Rocky remeet and sit next to each other. Robin doesn't want any troublemakers from last year in this class, and Rocky points to the people sitting across from them, Mewtwo and Freddy. Robin says it should not be that bad with just them, when Rocky points to the front of the classroom, which shows every character messing around on the first day of school. Robin also replies that they might have a different teacher than Mrs. Bairis, and Rocky agrees with that. Then, Mrs. AMP walks into the room, before seeing the mess everyone made. Robin and Rocky are waiting to see what she would do, and Mrs. AMP is steaming, and gets out Machine guns and starts shooting everyone. After that, Mrs. AMP says they have an assembly. When they get there, the principal shows a video about doing things the Wrong Way, and The Right Way. It starts with arrival. The wrong way shows everyone walking to school like normal people, and the right way shows everybody sprinting straghit into the school, and Mrs. Loudness is driving a tank to school. Theres several more of this before the assembly ends and everyone goes back to class. Peroid 1:Science In the first period, Mrs. AMP goes over some rules. The first rule is that Mrs. AMP does not believe in strikes. Poyo Ride draws a picture of Mrs. AMP playing baseball and getting angry over the strike system. Her next rule is that there is no talking in her classroom. Red Kirby says that she just broke her own rule, when Mrs. AMP says he earned his ticket to the principals office. She goes over several more rules, such as, no blinking, no yawning, no pencils, no chairs, no Metal Blades, and several more, and the peroid ends. Peroid 2:History The kiddies are introduced to Mrs. Loudness, the loudest teacher in the school. She starts her history lesson on Mesopotamia. However, the kiddies go deaf as soon as she talks about ziggurats. Then it's time for a pop quiz. Nobody gets higher than a D- because nobody listened. Peroid 3:P.E The kiddies are going to play football. Kirby hasn't been getting fit due to eating all summer. He tries to pass the ball, but he throws it like two inches. Dyna Blade then takes the ball and throws it and it lands on Jupiter. Peroid 4:Math Peroid 5:Lunch Peroid 6:Reading Peroid 7:L/A Peroid 8:Tech Anyways, the class earns their Free Time for Tech. White and Blue Kirby are playing SMSB with Dyna Blade and Poyo Ride. (Playing as Freddy Fazbear) Poyo gets the smash ball and while the final smash is playing, he sings the lyrics of the Freddy Fazbear Jingle (with Lyrics) video on youtube. Robin says that Poyo evolved into Freddy Fazbear, while Freddy asks for his song back. Then, after the song, Poyo and Freddy Fazbear get into a fight. Mrs. AngerManagementProblems gets angry, and yells about this with the principal on the phone, before attacked by Freddy and Poyo. They then sneak into the intercom and turn the schools power off, and Freddy sings the same lyrics that started the fight loud on the intercom, showing kids from all classrooms being scared, and Mrs. Bairis is teaching still. The principal comes in, and the two are suspended. Category:Stories Category:Comics